Promesas
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Eric ha sido víctima de tantas promesas rotas, que ya no se deja engañar."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

~.

Cuando entra por la puerta, el sonido se vuelve sólido y le golpea con una fuerza atronadora. Las voces se convierten en un potente rugido y es incapaz de diferenciar unos sonidos de otros. Como si todo el ruido que colma el restaurante fuera un único bufido más típico de los monstruos que pueblan las pesadillas de los niños.

Eric toma una bocanada de aire, pero el olor es incluso más potente que el rugido y tiene que tomarse unos momentos para poder acostumbrarse a la cantidad de estímulos que acechan sobre él.

No lo consigue en absoluto.

Es festivo y aunque el local es enorme, el bufet libre al que han ido a comer está a reventar.

Sigue a los chicos con la mirada gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. La empuñadora de la navaja está fría y le hace sentirse a salvo, incluso en aquella vorágine de olores y colores extravagantes. Incluso con aquel rugido ensordecedor que le embota los sentidos.

Dejan las cosas en la mesas y todos echan a correr a las grandes bandejas de comida que están por todo el restaurante. Eric se queda de pie en la mesa, observando todo desde fuera, siendo incapaz de escapar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que amenazan con ahogarle.

Hay comida por todos lados. Bandejas y bandejas de todo tipo de alimentos cocinados y crudos. Hay tantos platos preparados, que los olores se han fusionado entre ellos y no es posible diferenciarlos unos de otros.

 _Todo lo que puedas comer_ , reza el cartel de la entrada.

Eric no podría sentirse más aturdido.

Es la primera vez que ve tanta comida junta, tantas y tantas opciones para elegir. A la derecha, tiene la zona de ensaladas, a la izquierda, arroces y pastas. Más al fondo, los clientes hacen cola para que un señor les cocine los alimentos crudos en una enorme plancha. Y le llevan de todo. Marisco, carne, verduras. Uno tras otro, parece que la cola no se vaya a terminar nunca.

Parece que nunca es suficiente.

Sin embargo, Eric no es capaz de moverse. Aprieta tanto la empuñadura de la navaja que comienza a hacerse daño en la palma de la mano. No importa. El dolor le aviva, le ayuda a no perderse. Porque hay tantísimos estímulos, es una situación tan maniática que el esfuerzo titánico que está haciendo por no encerrarse en sí mismo le consume sus energías a una velocidad alarmante.

Solo espera que no termine quemando el mantel, como la última vez.

Un camarero pasa por su lado, con los brazos llenos de platos a medio terminar. Eric abre los ojos de par en par. ¡Pero si con esos restos él podría sobrevivir durante días, incluso semanas! ¿Cómo se les ocurre tirar toda esa comida? ¿Cómo pueden desperdiciarla?

 _¿Qué le ocurre a esta gente?_

— ¿Ya has decidido lo que vas a comer?

Eric da un respingo. Fujishima tiene que elevar la voz para hacerse oír entre el gentío y aun así, queda eclipsada por el llanto de un bebé unas mesas más allá. Deja su plato en la mesa. Se ha hecho unas verduras y setas a la plancha y, maldición, tiene tan buena pinta que su estómago ruge, recordándole que hace un par de días que no ha probado bocado.

Pero…

Pero.

Fujishima le mira en silencio, conciso. A primera vista, podía parecer que el pelirrojo era rudo, pero cuando le conocías, comprendías que tan solo era que no tenía mucho que decir. Que prefería escuchar, madurar sus ideas y después, dar su firme opinión. Eric le devuelve la mirada, acongojado. No ha pensado que va a comer, ni siquiera se lo ha planteado. Ha estado tan concentrado en evitar salir corriendo de aquel ruidoso lugar, que se le ha olvidado a que han venido.

—Es que…-murmura con la mirada fija en el suelo. Fujishima se inclina un poco para poder escucharle bien. Traga en seco, saca la mano del bolsillo y se aferra a la manga de la sudadera de Fujishima. –Es demasiado…

Es demasiado para él.

Hace apenas unos meses que goza de la libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones. Comenzaron con cosas muy sencillas –carne o pescado, pera o manzana, _Mcdonald's_ o _Burger King_ – y poco a poco, ha ido mejorando hasta que ya casi no se siente cohibido a decir lo que piensa.

Casi.

Pero allí, en aquel bufet libre, tiene tantas decisiones que tomar en apenas unos segundos, tantísimas opciones a su entera disposición, que la presión en su pecho es tan fuerte que le cuesta un poco respirar. Observa abrumado el ir y venir de la gente con los platos a rebosar y la comida enfriándose en las bandejas y su cabeza es un hervidero de pensamientos emponzoñados que no le dejan moverse de la mesa.

¿Cómo pueden comer tan tranquilos sin haber observado paso a paso como han preparado los platos? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan confiados?

 _¿Cómo será vivir sin la continua sensación de que algo malo te acecha en cada esquina?_

— ¿Confías en mí?

— ¿Qué?

Eric parpadea, confuso. No se ha dado cuenta de que Fujishima se había acercado tanto hasta que siente su voz en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja.

Un susurro apaciguado, sereno, incluso relajante.

Tres veces más útil que la sensación del frío metal de la empuñadura de la navaja.

— ¿Confías en mí? –le repite al oído, regalándole un escalofrío.

El rubio gira la cabeza y le mira. Fujishima continúa con aquella expresión seria, concentrada. Como si todo lo que le rodeara fuera objeto de estudio. Aunque a Eric lo que le deslumbra es la mirada. Tan penetrante, tan profunda. Una de esas miradas que le prometen el cielo, las estrellas, el universo entero.

Pero Eric ha sido víctima de tantas promesas rotas, que ya no se deja engañar.

No puede dejarse engañar.

Al menos eso es lo que no deja de repetirse. Es lo que se obliga a pensar una y otra vez, todavía con la mirada de Fujishima fija en sus ojos y el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Es lo que le grita el Eric del pasado, aquel niño de apenas diez años que entre sollozo y sollozo, suplica que no vuelvan a tocarle.

Fujishima esboza una tímida sonrisa y Eric no tiene ni idea de que va a ser de su vida. No sabe que le depara el futuro. Si va a continuar en Homra o no, si durante todo lo que le queda de existencia va a dejar de escuchar las voces de su dueño en su cabeza. Si en algún momento, podrá vivir en paz consigo mismo.

No tiene la más remota idea, pero de lo que está completa y absolutamente seguro, es que si no se mueve, si no hace nada por cambiar, va a terminar muy mal.

Y entonces se aferra a la sonrisa de Fujishima, a su mirada llena de ternura, al altruismo tan desinteresado que le convierte en una de las mejores personas que ha conocido en su vida.

Asiente un par de veces con la cabeza, decidido, seguro. El llanto desaparece de su cabeza, las voces se callan y su yo de diez años recupera algo de la confianza ciega que tanto caracteriza a los niños.

Fujishima vuelve a sonreírle y le dice que se siente y le espere, que él le traerá la comida. Cinco minutos más tarde, regresa con un plato de arroz y unas pocas verduras.

Se queda con algo de hambre y veinte minutos después, le pide a Shouhei que si puede acompañarle a por unas patatas.

 _Poco a poco._

~.

 **N/A:** En verano fui a cenar a un bufet libre con mi compi y me agobié mucho porque había demasiadas cosas y él me dijo "oye, ¿te imaginas a Eric y Fuji cenando con el resto de Homra en un bufet libre?" y yo, "ala, toma fic". Y meses después aquí está xD

En fin, ya solo quedan cuatro drabbles/viñetas/one shots (al final he hecho casi todo one shots ni mis propios retos cumplo en fin) y se me acaban las ideas :') bueno, en realidad me quedan tres porque uno ya lo tengo escrito pero el resto ni idea xD Al menos el NaNoWrimo lo llevo bastante bien xD

Nada eso, que cualquier cosa review y gracias por soportarme :3


End file.
